You are Capture in My Heart
by rkm2803
Summary: Park Ji Hoon adalah seorang Siswa SMP yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Takada Mio, hingga berjanji bahwa dia hanya akan menikahi Mio. Lalu, apa yang akan Jihoon lakukan untuk mencapai keinginannya? Produce 101/DaeMuelBaeHoon/Jihoon x Readers/OngNielJin/GuanHo/
1. Chapter 1

"Noona~ya" teriak seseorang di belakang

"Mwoya, Mio... Anak itu datang lagi" kata Daniel. Anyway, perkenalkan namaku Takada Mio. Aku bersekolah di Internasional school, tahun terakhir. Aku lahir dan besar di Korea, tetapi asalku dari Kyoto. Akhir-akhir ini ada anak yang selalu mengikutiku... Rasanya ingin aku singkirkan! Bisa hancur imageku di depan Hyunbin. Lelaki pujaanku.

"Daniel, please hold my hands... Malas aku berhubungan dengan..." Tiba-tiba anak itu datang menghampiriku.

"Noona~ya, kajja pulang... Hari ini aku bawa sepeda. Kita boncengan" katanya

"Ya Park Ji Hoon, Noona ini maunya naik mobil bukan sepeda" kata Daniel

"T... Tapi aku kan masih dibawah umur, sunbae"

"Makannya belajar dulu, baru ngejar cewek" kata Seungwoo sambil memukul kepala Ji Hoon. Ji Hoon meringis.

"Ya! Kau lihat lelaki di sebelah sana" Daniel menunjuk Guanlin.

"Look how hot he is... Dia seumur denganmu dan..." Aku langsung memukul kepala Daniel.

"Diam kalian. Ji Hoon pulanglah. Aku mau menunggu Kenta"

"Kita pulang sama-sama ya. Sama Kenta Sunbae juga. Jebal noona" kata Ji Hoon

"Ya! Pulang kau anak kecil..." kata Daniel

"Arraseo... aku pulang" belum beberapa langkah, Ji Hoon berbalik.

"Noona!!! Nae mam soge jeojang" katanya dan berlari...

"Mio~chan itu siapa?" kata kembaranku, Kenta... Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak...

"MIO AWAS BOLA!!!" dan tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya... Kulihat orang itu adalah KWON HYUNBIN!!!

"Gwenchana?" kata Hyunbin begitu dekat. Aku mengangguk...

"Ya! Ya! SINGKIRKAN WAJAHMU DARI SAUDARAKU" kata Kenta. Hyunbinpun mengambil bolanya dan melempar ke arah Yongguk

"Ya! Longguo hati-hati". Hyunbin berteriak. Aku segera menarik Kenta untuk pulang karena malu

\--Ji Hoon POV--

Aku bersembunyi dibalik tiang. Ah jadi itu yang noona suka. Tunggu! Kenapa mereka berdua mukanya sama? Mereka orang Korea apa bukan sih? Aduh itu kenapa deket banget mukanya. Noonakan punyaku! Aish!!! Tapi, kenapa dia perfect sekali. Tampan, tinggi dan suaranya itu pasti bikin semua wanita tergila-gila... Aku mah apa atuh udah pendek, ga ada pantes-pantesnya. Aku pulang saja.

Aku mengambil sepedaku dan pulang dengan keadaan lesu. Mungkin ini nasib anak SMP yang jatuh cinta dengan anak SMA. Pokoknya, aku harus mendapatkan hati Noona!!! Park Jihoon, FIGHTING!!!

Hari ini ketiga "kekasihku" berencana bermain dirumahku. Tunggu! Mereka bukan kekasihku, tapi hubungan kita berempat sangat baik melebihi sahabat. Mereka adalah Daehwi, Jinyoung dan Samuel. Aku masih memikirkan noona. Noona adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Mungkin ini terlihat cheesy. Tapi ini kenyataan. Aku ingin membuat noona bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Jihoon..." seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku

"Apasih..." kataku

"galau mulu. Itu gue sampe bosen denger tu lagu. Sampe hapal diluar kepala. Tadi gue ngerjain ujian, ga ada rumus yang gue hapal. Adanya Cuma lagu Spring Day" katanya mematikan lagunya

"Baejin ngambek ga lucu ah. Kalau bego mah bego aja. Kita berempat ga ada yang pinter" kataku bercanda

"Tapi bahasa inggris gue bagus tuh, ya nggak Muel?" kata Daehwi. Samuel mengangguk.

"Lu kenapa sih galau mulu? Gue yang dikhianati lo-lo pada sama si One aja diem"bela Samuel

"Anjirr masih dibahas" kata Jinyoung

"Gue galau bro... Kapan gue bisa tinggi plus ganteng kayak Hyunbin?"

"Ngarep lu. Muka sama badan kayak buntelan bakpao aja mau ngalahin Hyunbin" kata Daehwi

"Noona lagi?" kata Samuel. Akupun mengangguk.

"Hmm... Susah sih. Haknyeon aja ditolak, JR juga. Jisung milih mundur. Selama Hyunbin masih ada, kayaknya susah deh". Kata Samuel lagi.

"Ditambah body guardnya serem. Si Daniel, Seungwoo, Seonho sama Guanlin. Jangan lupa kembarannya yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Ssang namja, TAKADA KENTA" kata Daehwi lebay

"Mending lo mundur bro... Mau sampe kapan?" kata Jinyoung

"Sebelum janur kuning bertengger, gue bakal lakuin apapun" kataku sambil menunjukkan winkdeep.

\--Mio POV--

Perasaanku campur aduk. Entah kenapa dadaku sesak memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Kenapa tadi aku nggak bareng JiHoon aja ? Kasihan kan udah jauh-jauh ke sekolah. Mana jaraknya jauh... Kayaknya aku harus menghubungi dia...

ttuuttt... ttutt...

"Yeoboseyo" kata suara diseberang sana. Aku kaget. Kok suaranya mirip perempuan.

"Yeoboseyo, Jihoonnya lagi berduaan sama Baejin. Noona sih phpin dia terus, kan kasian. Mending Noona sama aku aja yuk" kata seseorang disana. Aku tersentak

"Nuguseyo?" kataku

"YA! YA! YA! LEE DAEHWI! Yeoboseyo Noona~ya!!! Bogoshipeo~sso" kata Jihoon

"Ahaha... Jinjja?" kataku

"MMM!!! Ada apa noona?"

"Aku mau minta maaf soal tadi siang"

"Aanniii... Gwenchana"

"Kira-kira aku harus ngapain sebagai gantinya?"

"Kencan denganku!!!!"

"Mwo?"

"Aaniii... Aku bercanda, bagaimana kalau besok pulang bareng Jihoon? Aku ada janji juga dengan Kenta Sunbae. Mau minta ajarin bahasa Jepang"

"Tapi, aku... Ahhh gwenchana... Kita pulang bareng besok"

"Tapi Jihoon juga barenga Muel, Daehwi sama Baejin juga. Gapapa?"

"Ne... Geurae, aku belajar dulu ya. Annyeong..."

"Jjakaman noona"

"Ne?"

"Jaljayo noona" katanya sambil mematikan teleponnya

\--Jihoon POV--

"Sejak kapan lo kenal Kenta, Hoon?" kata Samuel

"Sejak dahulu kala" kataku

"Serius" kata Muel lagi

"Ngibul lu. Mending sekarang lo pikirin cara biar bisa pulang bareng besok." Kata Baejin

"Kira-kira siapa yang kenal Kenta ya?" kata Daehwi. Semua orang menengok ke arah Samuel.

"Gue lagi? Cuy udah 3 tahun gue ga ngobrol sama tu orang"

"Muel~aa... Aku janji ga akan selingkuh sama Baejin lagi..." rayuku

"JIJIK LO!!! OGAH!!!"

"Muel~aaaa... Ggugu Ggaga.." aku menarik-narik baju Samuel.

"Muel, kesian temen lu" kata Daehwi

"RT Daehwi" kata Jinyoung

"Lu jangan maen RT RT doang. Bantuin" kata Daehwi

"Gila... Urusan begini aja kompak, gue butuh bantuan NGILANG LO SEMUA" Samuel mengambil hpnya dan mulai menelepon seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo..." kata suara di seberang sana

"Hyung... Ini Samuel. Inget kan? Temennya Vernon"

"Vernon? Ah Hansol. Iya aku inget. Kenapa Sam?" kata suara di seberang sana

"Kita ada ujian bahasa Jepang. Hyung bisa bantu aku nggak? Sama temen-temenku juga."

"Berapa orang?"

"Berempat"

"Boleh. Dirumahku ya..."

"Tapi kita lupa rumah Hyung. Kita ke sekolah hyung aja ya?" Aku terperanjat dengan wajah penuh harap

"Oke deh. See you tomorrow" kata Samuel mematikan teleponnya

"Gimana ?" kataku

"Iya besok kita nangkring di depan sekolah dia! PUAS LU!" kata Samuel kesal. Aku berteriak kencang dan bahagia. Meskipun Samuel terlihat tidak senang, tapi aku tahu kalau Samuel sangat senang. Kira-kira aku besok gimana ya ketwmu noona? Pokoknya harus ganteng... Apa perlu aku pinjem makeup sama parfumnya Woojin hyung? Tapi ntar aku alay lagi... Ahhh gimana ini ???


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokkan harinya, kita berempat berjalan menuju sekolah Kenta. Perasaanku sangat senang, akhirnya aku bisa pulang bareng Noona. Noona pasti cantik sekali hari ini. Semoga perjuanganku untuk meminjam kosmetik Woojin, sepupuku tercinta, tidak sia-sia. Semoga aku tidak ikutan alay seperti dia...

"Muel, gue boleh tanya nggak?" kata Jinyoung

"Apaan?" kata Samuel

"Kok lo bisa kenal Kenta?"

"Oh itu, dulu kan temen gue si Vernon mau masuk sini. Terus ketemu sama dia. Dia yang nunjukkin Marketing Officenya gitu. Dari situ gue kenal dan sering ngobrol juga"

"Lah bukannya si Vernon sekolah di sekolah sebelah kita?" kata Daehwi

"Namanya juga remaja ababil."

"Ketemu Noona dong?" kataku

"Nggak. Bahkan gue nggak kenal sama Noona lu itu. Mukanya aja gue nggak tau" kata Samuel lagi. Ah sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Samuel kenal dengan Kenta. Ah makin sayang aku dengan Samuel.

\--Mio POV--

"HAH?! SERIUS KAMU PULANG SAMA SI BOCAH TENGIL ITU?" Kata Seungwoo kaget. Aku mengangguk.

"KOK BISA ?!" teriaknya lagi

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Malu woy!" kata Daniel sambil menyumpal mulut Seungwoo dengan roti.

"Mio... Mio... Katanya males, tapi malah pulang bareng. Jangan-jangan suka lagi. Itu Hyunbin gimana?" goda Daniel

"Ish! Diem kek. Kalau dia tahu gimana?" kataku kesal

"Ntar fansmu pada patah hati deh" kata Seungwoo. Aku menatap mereka kesal

"Jiejie! Anyyeong" teriak Guanlin

"Aih byeongari twinsku datang" kataku senang

"Sunbae, pulang naik apa? Makan yuk. Laper" kata Seonho manja

"Dia lagi ada kencan dengan PARK JIHOON" kata Daniel

"Mwoya? Jadi noona nolak JR sunbae demi dia? Terbaik!" Guanlin bertepuk tangan. Aku menatap mereka tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Bawel!" kataku. Tiba-tiba Kenta datang menghampiriku

"Neechan, yuk. Mereka sudah datang" kata Kenta. Aku terdiam. Mengapa aku mengajaknya pulang bersama? Kenapa aku tidak mengajak Byeongari twinsku saja? Ahh... Aku kesal! Andai saja Hyunbin membalas perasaanku, aku yakin Jihoon tidak akan menggangguku lagi.

"Mio?" kata Kenta lagi

"Ah ne... Kajja" Aku menggandeng tangan Kenta. Kita berjalan keluar kelas dan aku melihat Hyunbin sedang dikerubutin para wanita yang memujanya. Hyunbin melihat kearahku dan tersenyum. Aku buru-buru membuang muka karena malu..

"HYUNG!!!!" teriak seseorang yang berparas bule. Itu siapa? Temannya Jihoon ya? Oh ya, kan mereka mau belajar bareng. Mereka berempat menghampiri kita.

"Oy! Samuel. Kau sudah besar. Apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" kata Kenta

"Ah... Mian... Aku kira Hyung lupa padaku. Anyway, they are my friends. Jinyoung, Daehwi and Jihoon" mereka semua memberi salam dan membungkuk.

"Noona Anyyeong!" kata Jihoon tersenyum manis

"Oh jadi ini..." aku menginjak kaki Kenta.

"Ah ini kakakku, Mio" aku membungkuk sambil menggandeng Kenta erat. Aku memberikan kode untuk pergi.

Aku melihat kearah Jihoon yang berjalan di belakangku sesekali. Bagaimanapun, aku harus menepati janji. Tapi melihat Byeongari memandang sinis kearah Jihoon, aku merasa bersalah. Hhh, rasanya aku harus mentraktir Beyongariku lagi. Aku melepaskan peganganku dari Kenta dan berjalan lambat hingga sejajar dengan Jihoon. Kulihat pipinya Jihoon memerah. Aigoo!!! Neomu giyeowo. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku melihat Jihoon tersenyum. Ini mengingatkanku saat aku menyukai seseorang dulu. Ah! Percaya atau tidak, Hyunbin bukanlah cinta pertamaku. Tetapi, Longguo dan kami sempat berpacaran hingga dia merenggut semuanya dariku. Itulah mengapa aku menolak semua orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Karena, aku tidak ingin kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku duduk di samping Jihoon di dalam kereta. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dia memperhatikanku dan gemetar. Wait! What's that? Dia pakai makeup? Aku dapat melihat foundation yang tidak terbaur dengan sempurna dan lip tint yang berantakan, wajahnya yang memerah membuat penampilannya semakin lucu ditambah dengan rambutnya yang keriting. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Nampaknya Jihoon menyadari bahwa aku tertawa.

\--Jihoon POV--Kya!!! Noona duduk disebelahku!!! Omo, apakah ini mimpi? Tapi kenapa noona tertawa? Apa ada yang salah pada diriku? OMO!!! Noona terlihat lelah, tapi hal itu tidak membuat kecantikannya hilang. Noona tetap terlihat manis di depanku. 10 out of 10!!! Apa jangan-jangan, aku terlihat alay? Park Woojin, akan kubunuh kau!

"Noona wae?" aku memulai percakapan. Tawa noona semakin terlihat jelas

"OMO!!! Ige mwoya? Ehm… Ini gunakanlah" kata noona menyodorkan sapu tangannya

"Kamu sangat berkeringat. Pakailah ini" Noona tersenyum dan mencubit pipiku. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak kencang dan memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa aku sayang noona. Tapi, apa daya aku hanyalah fansnya.

Kita sampai dirumah noona. Kita berempat takjub dengan rumahnya. Designnya yang bernuansa Jepang, mencirikan keanggunan dari keluarga Takada. Tidak heran, mereka sangat dihormati di sekolah. Noona sangatlah anggun, berbeda dengan adik kembarnya yang lebih easy going dan terbuka. Bahkan beberapa temannya memanggil Kenta dengan sebutan Kentalay. Rumor mengatakan, bahwa siapapun yang bias dekat dengan kembar takada ini, maka hidup mereka akan bersinar. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi aku tahu itu berarti besar bagi keluarga ini.

2 jam berlalu. Aku mulai mengantuk, karena Bahasa Jepang is not my style. Aku belum melihat noona daritadi. Dia kemana ya? Aku rindu dengannya.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu… Ini mochi khas keluarga Takada. Silahkan dicoba" kata Noona. Kita berempat terperanjat akan kecantikannya. Noona terlihat lebih terbuka dibandingkan di sekolahnya. Kemeja dan short pants yang digunakan sangat sesuai dengan tubuh noona yang mungil. Mulut kita semua ternganga karena melihat bidadari yang baru turun dari surga.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! FOKUS!" Kenta memukul kepala kita semua. Noona hanya tertawa, dan tawanya terlihat lebih santai dibandingkan sebelumnya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa noona terlihat berbeda.

Sehabis makan mochi, kami menyudahi pelajaran bahasa Jepang tersebut. Noona dan Sunbae mengantar kami hingga pintu gerbang dan membawakan mochi. Kita menikmati mochi sambil menunggu bus datang.

"Mio Sunbae emang cantik ya. Pantes lu demen" ejek Daehwi

"Kan udah gue bilang. 10 out of 10" kataku meniru gaya 2PM

"Kok lo bisa cinta mati sama dia?"Tanya Samuel

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Pada jaman dahulu kala…" Celetuk Jinyoung

"Si Baejin ampun!!!" Kata Daehwi kesal

"Serius ini!" kata Samuel

"Jadi cerita nggak nih?" kataku

"Jadi shayangkuhh!!!"kata Daehwi alay

"Jadi gini…"

\--TBC--

Thank you for reading this story...

Mau tahu kenapa Jihoon suka sama Mio? Stay tune yaa!!!!

If you have any suggestion and request, please let me now :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Jihoon Flashback_

"WOY! JANGAN KABUR LO! SIALAN" Aku terus berlari menghindari para premen sekolah itu. Mereka adalah Minho dan Junyoung yang selalu memalak uangku. Bukannya nggak mau ngasih, Cuma hari ini aku lupa bawa uang. Biasa kesiangan bangun, terus eomma marah deh. Aish! Lagian kenapa ketiga kekasihku ada kegiatan hari ini, jadinya kan mereka nggak ikut di buly. Aduh! Aku terjatuh. Kulihat kakiku berdarah dan mereka semakin mendekat. Aku berusaha untuk lari, tapi apa daya. Sakit kakiku ini menghalangi gerak-gerikku. Aku pasrah aja deh. Ya Tuhan, kalau aku harus mati hari ini, titip semua orang yang aku sayang. Eomma, Appa maafkan Jihoon yang suka melawan, matre, suka 'pacaran' sampai malem sama ketiga bocah tengil kesayanganku itu, dan nggak pernah ranking di atas 10 ini. Untuk Park Woojin, sepupu yang kece sekaligus alay, maafin gue yang suka ngatain lu alay, yang suka minjem barang lu tapi ga dibalikkin, suka ngerjain lu, tapi sebetulnya gue sayang banget sama lu jin. Untuk Baejin kekasihku tersayang, maafin gue kalau gue ngeduain lo sama Muel, maafin gue kalau gue suka nyontek sama lu meskipun kadar kepinteran kita sama, maafin gue kalau gue suka ngerjain lu sama cewek yang lu suka, maafin gue kalau gue banyak salah. Untuk Daehwi, maafin gue kalau gue suka ngatain lu cabe meskipun gue tahu lu adalah cabe tingkat dewa, maafin gue suka ngeledek lu pas lu nari Nayana di depan kelas, suka bikin lu malu depan Somi, pokoknya maafin dosa gue yang kebanyakan ya. Terakhir untuk selingkuhan gue yang bule banget tapi tsundere banget, Muel ganteng, gue bingung mau minta maaf gimana secara salah gue ke lu lebih banyak, gue juga suka selingkuh ama Baejin di depan lu. Pokoknya beribu maaf kuucapkan padamu, walaupun gue tahu itu nggak akan cukup buat lo merelakan gue ama Baejin.

Aku mulai merasakan mereka menghajarku habis-habisan. Aku mulai menangis kesakitan, aku tahu aku emang cengeng. Tapi, siapapun yang merasakan ini pasti sakit ditambah mereka selalu menyerang kakiku yang luka.

"WOY BERHENTI!" Aku mendengar suara wanita berteriak. Mereka menghentikan aksinya dan melepaskanku. Aku terlalu lemas untuk melihat wanita itu, jadi ya aku lanjutin aksi menangisku.

"EH CEWEK! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR LO! PERGI SANA" kata Jungyoun

"LEPASIN DULU, NGGAK!" katanya lagi

"WAH NI CEWEK MINTA…" Kata Jungyoun

"Jungyoun, bukan begitu caranya" Minho menghampirinya

"Sayang, pulang yuk. Aku kasih nomorku, nanti aku…." PLAKK!!! Wanita itu menamparnya.

"WAH SIALAN NIH CEWEK" kata Minho. Wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya. IYA! Pedang bamboo gitulah. Kulihat mereka berantem, Jungyoun dan Minho terlihat kewalahan. Kudengar ponselnya bordering.

"Wait! Time's up…. Yeoboseyo, Longguo~ah. Ah ne, aku sedang menolong anak yang habis di buly. Ne… Annyeong" kulihat wajah kedua preman itu pucat dan segera berlutut.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak tahu kalau anda adalah Mio"kata lelaki bernama Minho itu. Aku sedikit kaget, kenapa namanya kayak orang Jepang? Mungkin aku salah dengar.

"OH! JADI GARA-GARA AKU PACARNYA LONGGUO, KALIAN BARU TAKUT SAMA AKU? KENAPA TAKUT DIHAJAR SAMA LONGGUO? MAU AKU LAPORIN HAL INI SAMA LONGGUO?" Kulihat muka mereka berdua makin pucat.

"Ampun… Jangan… Kami akan lakukan apapun, tapi jangan laporin Yongguk" kata Jungyoun

"Apapun? Mulai sekarang kalian harus balikin uangnya dia dan semua orang yang kalian palak. Kalau aku dengar kalian ngebuly orang lagi, aku laporin sama Longguo! SEKARANG KALIAN PERGI!" Minho dan Jungyoun langsung lari menahan sakit. Mio melihat ke arahku, sontak akupun ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau dia memalakku lagi?

"OMO!!! Kasian kamu. Park Jihoon" katanya dia sambil melihat nametagku. Dia mengeluarkan seperangkat alat shalat, maksudku P3K dan menutup semua lukaku. Dia sangat cantik, namun tetap fierce dan seksi saat berantem. Tipenya Muel banget ini mah, sayang Muel nggak disini. Kalau dia disini, pasti mulai acting-akting ga jelas tu anak.

"Nah… Sudah selesai. Mana hpmu?" katanya lagi

"Untuk apa? Jangan di ambil, nanti eomma marah sama aku…" Dia terkejut melihatku dan tertawa

"Ya nggaklah. Ini ID kakao talkku. Kalau mereka buly kamu lagi, laporin aku ya. Oh ya, aku Mio. Takada Mio" Wait! Aku pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Takada ini. Tapi dimana ya? Ahh aku lupa.

"G-gomawo, S-sunbae" kataku

"Mwo? Panggil aku noona" katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku

"Chagiiyaa…" Kudengar suara lelaki

"Longguo~ah.." kata Mio sambil berlari. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia saat lelaki itu datang. Benar-benar seperti malaikat. Kayaknya noona sangat menyukai lelaki itu. Tanpa berpamitan, noona langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Akupun berdiri untuk bersiap pulang, sambil mikir alasan apa lagi yang harus aku berikan sama eomma. Kulihat ada sebuah pedang "Kendo" yang tertinggal, nampaknya ini milik noona. Hmmm... Aku harus mengembalikannya.

3 minggu kemudian, aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi. IDNYA NOONA!!!!

Mio Kim : Ini Jihoon yang dulu di buly bukan ?

Wink Deep Kece : iya. Ini siapa ?

Mio Kim : aku Mio...

Wink Deep Kece : Noona!!!

Wink Deep Kece : Apa kabar ?!

Wink Deep Kece : Kirain lupa sama jihoon :(

Mio Kim : nggak lah. Oh iya, waktu itu kamu liat Shinaiku nggak?

Wink Deep Kece : apa tuh? :3

Mio Kim : Pedang bambu -_-

Wink Deep Kece : Oh ada nih.

Wink Deep Kece : Lagi jihoon pelukkin :D

Mio Kim : hahaha

Mio Kim : tanggal 4 kamu sibuk ga ?

Wink Deep Kece : nggak. Kan libur.

Wink Deep Kece : waeyo ?

Mio Kim : Aku mau ambil Shinainya hehe. Aku lagi di Kyoto. Jadi nggak bisa sekarang.

Wink Deep Kece : oke deh... Nanti Jihoon bawain tanggal 4 ya...

Mio Kim : thank you

Wink Deep : sama-sama noona cantik

OMO!!! Aku ketemu noona lagi!!! Kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar seperti ini ? Aku harus terlihat keren nanti, tapi gimana mau keren kalau perut kayak abis dihamilin Baejin begini? Ahhh!!! Eotteohke eomma!!!!

\--

TBC

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Jihoon untuk ketemu dengan Mio? Kenapa Jihoon sangat menantikan pertemuannya dengan Mio?

Stay Tune

Any comment and suggestion? Please let me know :D

Follow my Insta: @rkm2803

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Keesokan harinya, aku pergi sekolah dengan keadaan amat teramat sangat galau sekali. Mau ketemu noona, tapi badan udah kayak buntelan bakpao. Musti gimana ini aduhh...

"Jihoon, woy!!!" kata Samuel

"Woy!!! BUDEG!!!Eh buset dah. Tuh anak kenapa" Jinyoung. Bletak! Aku merasakan seseorang memukul kepalaku

"Woy! Trio Macan Nggak Punya hati, masih inget temen lu ?" kataku kesal

"Eh buset. Muka lu napa, Hoon?" Kata Daehwi. Aku terdiam

"Lo galau ya?" kata Samuel. Aduh, Samuel emang peka banget sama aku. Nggak kayak sempak anoa sama cabe nyasar ini nih. Kerjaaannya bikin suasana hatiku makin runyam.

"Uduh... Shayang gue lagi galau. Cerita sini ama gue" kata Daehwi

"Gue naksir cewek"

"Oh jadi gini! Abis Samuel, lu selingkuh lagi? Cukup tau. I know I'm not the only one" kata Jinyoung

"Si Baejin! Lu kalau emang naksir beneran, tembak gih" kata Samuel panas

"Idih... Ogah ya... Gue masih suka sama cewek."

"Udah makannya diem. Dengerin temen lu lagi kesusahan begini" kata Samuel

"Ini berdua lama-lama gue cipok juga dah" kata Daehwi

"Eh serius nih gue. Gue naksir cewek anak Jinan High School."

"HAH ?! NOONA DONG" kata Jinyoung. Aku mengangguk

"KOK BISA ?!" kata Daehwi

"Panjang ceritanya. Intinya tanggal 4 kita mau ketemuan. Masalahnya, lu tau kan badan gue begini. Gue mau tampil ganteng. Kayak anak-anak OSIS gitu"

"NGIMPI!!!!" kata mereka bertiga kompak.

"Namanya siapa?" kata Jinyoung

"Mio" kataku

"Mio? Takada Mio? Gue dulu kenal ama kembarannya. Tapi It's a long time ago" kata Samuel. Tiba-tiba, kudengar anak-anak perempuan berteriak

"OMG!!! ANAK OSIS KELUAR SARANG" kata si A

"ADUH EUIWOONG! GUANTENGNYA KINCLONG!"

"SEUNGHYUK!!! MY BABY!!!!"

"JUSTIN I'M YOURS"

"JUNGJUNG, AKU RELA DIJADIKAN YANG KE 2"

"HYUNGSEOB AHHHHH!!!" ini yang teriak Woojin. Sepupuku yang tergila-gila dengan Hyungseob. Seorang namja cantik favorit anak-anak sekolahnya. Tunggu, kenapa mereka dekat?

"Woojin~ah... Bogoshippeo..." kata Hyungseob

"Na do, sayang. Aku hari ini udah ganteng kan?" kata Woojin sambil menunjukkan gingsulnya

"Hu.um... Persis sama yang Seobie suka. Seobie laper, makan yuk"

"Cium dulu..." Hyungseobpun mencium pipi Woojin. Kita yang melihatnya merasa ingin muntah sekaligus heran. Kok bisa sepupu gue yang alaynya nauzubillah jadian sama Hyungseob, flower boynya anak OSIS. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku menghampiri meja anak OSIS Woojin. BRAKKK!!!! Kupukul meja itu. Mereka menatapku dengan kaget.

"Kenapa ya?" kata Euiwoong. Aku menatap mereka bingung sambil cengengesan

"Eh nggak. Cuma mau ngetest aja. Mejanya masih bagus nggak, takutnya rusak. Ntar makanannya jatuh, kan sayang hehe". Buru-buru ketiga "kekasihku"datang dan meminta maaf.

"Aduh maaf ya, semua. Ini anak penyakitnya lagi kumat." Kata Daehwi

"Nggak! Gue tau lo ada apa-apanya kann? Ngaku deh lo!" Kata Jungjung. Kita semua kebingungan.

"JAWAB!" kata Jungjung sambil menggebrak meja.

"Enggg… Jadiin gue ganteng please" kataku membungkukkan badan. Seluruh anak OSISpun kaget. Kecuali Jungjung.

"Naksir sama Mio jiejie yak?" katanya

"Oh jadi ini yang demen sama anak SMA sebelah." Kata Justin.

"Kok tahu?" kataku kaget. Sontak aku melihat ke arah Woojin yang pura-pura bego. Aku langsung memukul kepalanya

"Ember banget sih ni anak. Ya ampun, siapa lagi yang lu kasih tau ?!"

"Iiihhh… jangan gitu. Kasihan Woojin, kalian semua bantuin gih." Kata Hyungseob. Euiwoong, Justin, Jungjung dan Seunghyuk terdiam. Mereka tidak ingin membantunya, tapi melihat Hyungseob yang siap menerkam akhirnya merekapun mengiyakan.

"Nanti pulang sekolah, ke ruang OSIS aja. Sekarang PERGI LU SEMUA" kata Euiwoong jutek dan melanjutkan makannya.

Sepulang sekolah aku menghampiri anak OSIS, sementara ketiga kekasihku itu sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu diluar pintu nera, maksudnya ruang OSIS. Aku mengetuk pintu sebelum memasuki ruang itu, Justin membukanya.

"Talk to you later, Guanlin. Masuk lu" katanya sambil menutup telpnya. Galak amat sih ni orang. Anak OSIS yang baik emang Cuma si Seunghyuk doing. Sisanya bagaikan macan yang siap menerkam. Apalagi Hyungseob, role modelnya Daehwi. Sampai-sampai level ke cabean mereka tinggi, Cuma sayang muka Daehwi tidak semulus Hyungseob. Aku masuk dengan malu-malu. Kulihat sisi mereka yang lain, mereka semua sama gilanya dengan kita tapi lebih ekstrim. Justin lagi ngaca sambil touch up makeupnya, Jungjung lagi mainin pisau, Euiwoong lagi belajar matematika kelas 2 SMA, Hyungseob lagi pacaran sama Woojin dan Seunghyuk lagi ngaji. Yang gue heran, ngapain dia ngaji? Terus kenapa si Woojin bisa jadian sama Hyungseob? Auranya kan serem.

"Sini, Jihoon." Kata Jungjung. Aku menghampirinya, dia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk. Jungjung menodongkan pisaunya ke arahku.

"Lu mau deketin Mio Jiejie? NGIMPI. Lo nggak tahu lakinya itu raja Preman?" aku kaget. Waduh, bisa abis aku sama dia. Aku diam saja.

"Lebay lu ah. Awas!" kata Justin galak dan menyingkirkan Jungjung

"Ngedeketin Jiejie tuh susah, Jihoon. Dia tuh bagaikan The Fallen Angels yang Cuma bisa suka sama cowok yang gantengnya mendunia. Dulu lakinya Euiwoong aja ditolak sama dia, akhirnya jadi sama si Euiwoong. Pelarian…" kulihat Euiwoong melemparkan pensil ke arahnya.

"S-siapa pacarnya?" kataku memberanikan diri

"Jo Haknyeon" Hah?! Haknyeon anak yang punya peliharaan babi itu? Dia kan tajir abis, emang muka pas-pasan tapi kan dia lebih oke dibandingkan si Yongguk.

"Bodyguardnya dia tuh ada berlapis-lapis. Mulai dari anak SMP sampe SMA. Jadi bener kata Jungjung. Ngimpi. Tapi gapapa, gue kasih tau ya. Banteng pertama yang harus lo kenal ada Guanlin sama Seonho. Mereka masih SMP, seumur lah. Tapi, mereka bakal ngelakuin apapun buat melindungi jiejie dari cowok kayak lu. Benteng kedua itu sohibnya dari orok, Daniel sama Seongwoo. Mereka itu pacaran, tapi mereka lebih sayang ke Jiejie daripada ke pasangannya. Mereka tuh laki yang paling ditakuti di Jinan, jadi mending hati-hati. Benteng ke empat, lakinya Bang Yongguk. Doi raja preman, semua preman sekolah takut sama dia. Bapaknya juga Mafia, jadi lo mending mundur dari pada lakinya jealous. Kata Justin serius.

"Kalau Kenta?" kataku

"Oh dia mah selow. Cuma kalau lu macem-macem sama Jiejie, Katana melayang" Wets ini bukan barbel lagi, katana. Wah noona, cantik-cantik begitu serem juga. Pantes dia populer.

"Terus gimana caranya gue ganteng? Biar bisa deket sama noona?" kataku

"Jihoon... Jihoon... Selama ada Yongguk disitu, mau lu seganteng Taeyong juga bakal ditolak. Secara dia cinta mati sama Yongguk." Kata Jungjung

"Lagi muka nggak penting buat dia, yang penting hati lo. Mending lo jadi diri sendiri aja. Yongguk yang begitu aja diterima" kata Euiwoong

"Ini gue kasih seperangkat alat makeup gue. Masih baru kok." Kata Hyungseob sambil menyerahkan alat makeupnya

"Seobie, itu kan punya aku" kata Woojin cemberut

"Ih, nanti kamu beli lagi. Jihoon lebih butuh" kata Hyungseob

"Good luck, ya. Dan tiati ama Guanlin. Dia ngincer Jiejie udah dari lama" kata Justin. Aku membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Mereka baik juga ya, buktinya aku masih hidup.

"Gue doain ya biar lu berhasil. Sejujurnya kita nggak suka kalau Noona jadi sama Yongguk." Kata Seunghyuk. Aku mengangguk, dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Sementara itu diluar, aku melihat ketiga kekasihku lagi nge-tteobokki bareng dengan nikmatnya. Akupun langsung nimbrung dan menikmatinya.

Hari ini sudah tanggal 4. Yeay!!! Ketemu noona deh. Aku udah ganteng kan? Aku langsung chat noona.

Wink Deep Kece : noona, aku udah di café nih.

Mio Takada : ne, tunggu

Aku bersemangat sekali hari ini, akhirnya aku bertemu noona. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini. Tak lupa aku pakai parfum appa biar noona nyaman, aku juga harus traktir noona. Masa nanti noona yang bayar, nggak GENTLE. Sudah 4 jam aku disini, tapi noona tidak muncul. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan terlihat pelayan toko itu tidak suka dengan keberadaanku. Apa noona nyasar ya? Apa aku salah café? Aku mencoba menelepon noona, tapi tidak ada sinyal dan emang aku juga nggak ada pulsa. Yaudah, aku beli pulsa dulu. Nanti noona nunggu lagi. Akupun berjalan keluar café, eh itu noona. Kok mukanya kusut, mungkin sedan mumet pikirannya.

"Noona~ya, akhirnya datang…" Greb!!! Noona langsung memelukku erat. IYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA AKU DIPELUK NOONA! Tapi kenapa bajuku basah? NOONA NANGIS?! KOK BISA?! Aduh mana pandangan orang disekitarku nggak enak banget lagi.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku mengajak noona ke tepi Han River. Kata Woojin, kalau dia galau pasti kesini. Benar saja, tangisan noona makin kencang. Noona kenapa sih? Kok jadi depresi begini? Apa jangan-jangan noona malu ketemu aku?

"Noona. Gwenchana?" noona menggeleng

"Noona, cerita sini sama Jihoon. Biar tenang"

"Aku… Aku putus sama Longguo" JEDAR!!! RASANYA BAK DISAMBAR PETIR! Aku antara kasihan dengan senang karena noona putus. Tapi melihat noona depresi, lebih baik aku mundur. Aku merasakan noona menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Longguo, ternyata selama ini dia hanya menggunakanku untuk menutupi jati dirinya. Dia suka sama Kenta, kembaranku." Noona menangis lagi

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia membuatku jatuh cinta? Kenapa dia merenggut semua yang aku miliki" racaunya pakai bahasa Jepang. Aku mana ngerti coba.

"Sabar noona, tapi Jihoon nggak ngerti noona ngomong apa. Jihoon udah pusing kalau Muel sama Daehwi ngomong inggris" noona mengangkat kepalanya.

"Noona, jangan nangis lagi ya. Jihoon yakin, pasti noona bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Longguo Sunbae. Sekarang noona harus senyum" kataku sambil mengusap air mata noona. Noona mengangguk.

"Aku tidak masalah jika dia suka sama Kenta. Aku juga tahu kalau mereka saling suka, tetapi kenapa dia malah memacariku bukan Kenta. Sekarang mereka malah pacaran."

"Noona jangan pakai bahasa Jepang" rengekku. Noona tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah sungai Han.

"intinya aku merestui hubungan mereka meskipun itu sakit"

"Noona~ya" kataku memanggilnya

"Mmm" kata noona melihatku

"Nae maeum soge jeojang" kulihat noona tertawa pedih. Melihat itu, aku ingin bersumpah bahwa aku akan membuat noona bahagia, aku akan membuat noona tersenyum dan tertawa. Kalau perlu akulah yang harus menikah sama noona. CUP!!! Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mencium pipiku. IYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA!!!! AKU DICIUM NOONA!!!

\--End of Jihoon Flashback--

"Jadi gitchu rupanya" kata Daehwi. Aku mengangguk.

"Semangat deh kata Samuel"

KATOK! Kakao Talkku berbunyi

Eomma: Jihoon, appa dan eomma mau bicara. Cepat pulang!

Tumben eomma begini. Ada apa ya?


	5. Chapter 5

"Jihoon pulang!!! Anyyeong Haraboji" sapaku menunduk. Tumben sekali haraboji datang, terakhir kali dia datang itu pada saat Imoku meninggal yang menyebabkan Woojin jadi nggak punya orang tua.

"Jihoon, pack your bags. We will leave by the end of this month". Aku memasang tampang bingung, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang Haraboji katakan.

"Jihoon, kamu dan Woojin akan ikut Haraboji ke Jerman akhir bulan ini." kata Appa

"Akhir bulan ini? Berarti 10 hari lagi dong. Mau ngapain ke Jerman? Liburan? Jin senyum napa, ke Jerman nih. Kapan lagi kan" kataku polos. Kulihat mukanya Woojin terus-menerus menunuduk. Alah paling lagi berantem sama Hyungseob.

"Bukan, Hoon. Kita pindah kesana." Kata Woojin terisak. JEDAR!!! Hatiku hancur seketika. P-pindah? Aku baru saja di notice sama noona, dan aku harus meninggalkannya lagi? Lalu siapa yang akan membuat noona bahagia? Siapa yang akan menjaga noona? Kalau aku ke Jerman, berarti aku harus kehilangan noona?!

"Jihoon nggak mau! Jihoon mau di Korea aja." Kataku

"Jihoon, kalian berdua yang akan meneruskan usaha Haraboji di Korea nantinya. Kalau bukan kalian siapa lagi?" kata Eomma

"Ya tapi kenapa harus di Jerman? Kenapa nggak di Korea? Emang nggak ada sekolah bagus disini? Pokoknya Jihoon nggak mau! Iya kan Woojin?" Woojin terlihat takut dan sedih. Aku tidak ingin ikut. Tapi kulihat keputusan orang tuaku sudah jelas dan kita terpaksa untuk menerimanya. Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin pergi.

Aku dan Woojin mulai membereskan barang-barang kita. Kita tidak mau ikut Haraboji. Kita maunya di Korea bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Baejin, Daehwi, Samuel dan Noona tersayang. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka, sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari hidupku.

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan aku masih belum memberitahukan siapapun perihal kepergianku. Berbeda dengan Woojin yang tampak tenang, setelah memberi tahu Hyungseob. Kudengar, Hyungseob siap untuk menjalani hubungannya. Jadi ya, Woojin tampak tenang-tenang saja. Kubuka kakao talkku dan membuka chatroomku dengan ketiga kekasihku.

 **CHATROOM**

 **GANTENG-GANTENG ANTI JOMBLO**

 **Wink Deep Kece** : Annyeong ;)

 **Samuel Arredondo** : Masih inget temen lu?

 **Wink Deep Kece** : Muel mah baperan ih

 **Daehwi Shayang Kamu** : BABY JIHOOONNN!!! KANGENDH MASA!!!!

 **Wink Deep Anti Karam** : Uch shayangnya Baejin muncul

 **Wink Deep Kece** : Guys, ketemuan kuy. Kangen masa ._.

 **Daehwi Shayang Kamu** : Tumben

 **Wink Deep Anti Karam** : Sans lah! Gue ke rumah lu sekarang

 **Samuel Arredondo** : Meluncur gan!

 **Daehwi Shayang Kamu** : Jin, jemput gue di halte. Bareng…

 **Wink Deep Kece** : Jangan! Gue udah di café biasa nih. Laper gue

 **Daehwi Shayang Kamu** : Laper makan ege! Bukan ngafe. OTW ya Hoon.

 **Wink Deep Kece** : Buru, Muel ama Baejin udah disini wkwkwkwk

 **Daehwi Shayang Kamu** : Eh si Anjir, tunggulah.

"Tumben ngajak ketemu di kafe" kata Baejin

"Gue punya berita bebs. Tunggu Daehwi ya" kataku

"Eh si anjir, gue ditinggal cukstaw. Eh muka lu napa asem gitu Hoon? Noona jadi sama Hyunbin yak?"

"Jihoon mau ngomong, katanya. Mau nambah bini baru mungkin" kata Baejin

"Lu berdua gue jodohin, diem lu. Dengerin Jihoonlah" kata Samuel

"Guys, hari sabtu ini gue pindah ke Jerman"

"NGIBUL LU!" kata Daehwi

"Ciyusan gue. Makannya gue ngajakin ketemuan. Gue mau menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian. Gue bakal kangen kalian pake banget". Kulihat mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Plot twist, kita bertiga bakal ikut hahaha" Kata Samuel

"KOK BISA?!" aku kaget, kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku soal ini?

"Ya bisa lah. Emang lu doang yang boleh pergi. Kalau lu cabut, nggak lengkaplah kita"

"Aku akan tetap disampingmu, Hoon shayanggg!!!" kata Jinyoung sambil memelukku

"Kakek lu datang ke rumah kita semua dan nawarin mau sekolahin kita disana, karena dia nggak mau lo sama Woojin kesepian disana. Apalagi kan tau ndiri, temennya Woojin cuma anak-anak OSIS sama kita. Ya jadi, kita diajak deh" kata Samuel.

"Tadinya kita mau surprise-in lu di Bandara, tapi lunya udah baper duluan. Jadi yaudah deh" kata Samuel lagi

"AKHIRNYA! KITA TIDAK TERPISAHKAN! LOPE LOPE BANGET SAMA PACAR GUE INI" Aku memeluk ketiga sahabatku ini. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Haraboji sangat peduli terhadapku dan Woojin. Kukira dia adalah orang yang angkuh dan suka seenaknya.

BRAK!!! Kudengar seseorang memukul meja, aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal. Tunggu! Itu noona dan… HYUNBIN, SEONHO dan GUANLIN! Kenapa hari ini banyak plot twist seperti ini. Mereka sedang tertawa dan kulihat wajah noona sangat cantik, persis saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

"OY BOCAH!" seseorang menghampiri kita, itu adalah Daniel Sunbae.

"S-sunbae." Kataku

"Lu kalau suka samperin gih, kapan lagi kan?"

"Niel, ngapain. Eh ada bocah, gabung sana. Jangan jadi stalker. Sebelum diambil orang" kata Ong Sunbae. Daniel dan Ong Sunbae langsung menarik kita tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Guys ada tamu nih". Semua orang langsung menatap kita. Seonho yang menyadari kehadiran kita langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah noona dan memeluknya. Aku juga mau kayak Seonho.

"Noona, Seonho masih lapar. Mau burger lagi. Nanti biar Guanlin gege yang bayar"

"Kok gue sih, dia aja yang bayar" Guanlin menunjuk ke arahku

"Seonho, Guanlin nggak boleh gitu. Bagaimanapun mereka lebih tua. Hormat sedikit dong" kata noona kesal.

"Tapi kan mereka beda Kasta sama kita. Aku juga nggak sudi temenan sama mereka" kata Guanlin ketus

"Seonho juga"

"GUANLIN! SEONHO! Aku nggak suka kalau kalian main kasta-kastaan. Udah aku bilang kan, kalau mau main sama noona, hilangkan kasta-kasta nggak jelas itu. Sekarang minta maaf"

"Ma-maaf Jiejie." Guanlin menunduk. Tanpa disuruh Seonho langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berbaikan, tetapi tidak dengan Guanlin.

"Lin…" kata noona lagi.

"Iya iya, maaf" kata Gualin kesal.

"Yasudah, kalian pesan lagi gih. Jihoon, Sam, Daehwi dan Jinyoung pesan aja ya". Kita mengangguk dan memesan. Kita dapat merasakan aura negatif yang terpancar dari GuanHo ini. Terutama Guanlin.

Aku merasa bahwa GuanHo sengaja untuk membuatku iri dengan kemanjaan mereka. Mereka tahu aku mengincar noona dan Guanlin juga sama. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka, tapi apa dayaku. Lusa aku sudah pergi.

"Mmmm… noona" aku memberanikan diri

"Ne, Jihoon"

"Aku akan pindah ke Jerman sabtu ini"


	6. Chapter 6

\--Mio POV--

"Aku akan pindah ke Jerman sabtu ini" kata Jihoon. DEG!!! Aku terkejut mendengar itu. Kenapa aku tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Ah jinjja. Kalau gitu mari kita rayakan hal ini" kataku tersenyum getir. Semua orang makan dengan lahap. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku bahkan tidak punya nafsu sama sekali. Kenapa aku seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa hati ini sesak sekali. Ini lebih sakit dibandingkan saat Longguo meninggalkanku.

\--Author POV--

"Noona kami duluan ya. Ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu. Oh ya, penerbanganku pukul 5 sore. Aku harap noona bisa mengantarku" kata Jihoon tersenyum. Mio mengangguk. Mio bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dia mengharapkannya datang? Tidak penting.

"Mio, you okay?" kata Daniel. Mio mengangguk.

"No, you're not." Kata Seungwoo. Mio hanya menunduk.

"Aku duluan ya" kata Mio tergesa-gesa

"Let me take you home" kata Hyunbin. Mio menyetujuinya dan pulang bersama Hyunbin.

Sesampainya dirumah, Mio tidak langsung masuk kerumah. Dia merasa bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Katakan"

"A… aku menyukaimu" Hyunbin tersenyum dan terlihat tenang

"Aku tahu."

"You do?" Hyunbin mengangguk.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi maaf, ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan dirimu" Bagaikan disambar petir, Mio menitikkan air mata. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hyunbin katakan. Mio merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa? Hanya kamu yang pantas untukku, Bin" kata Mio. Hyunbin menggeleng.

"Jihoon yang pantas"

"Mwo?"

"Aku mengetahui bahwa Jihoon sangat mencintaimu. Dari pertama aku melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa cintanya tulus terhadapmu. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakanmu. Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mundur. Aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Jihoonlah yang pantas. Semua orang tahu itu, bahkan Yongguk" Mio tersadar. Memang selama ini Jihoonlah yang selalu menghiburnya, hampir setiap hari Jihoon selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Mio tertawa. Mio sadar bahwa dia mulai membuka hati untuk Jihoon.

"Aku pulang ya" kata Hyunbin. Mio mengangguk

Mio belum keluar kamarnya sejak hari dimana dia merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa. Hal itu membuat keluarganya khawatir, terutama Kenta. Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kakaknya ini.

"Neechan, buka pintunya" kata Kenta

"Buka aja" kata Mio. Kenta masuk ke kamarnya.

"YA AMPUN NEECHAN! KAMU KENAPA?!" kata Kenta yang shock melihat keadaan kakaknya yang berantakan.

"Sakit, Ta. Sakit" Kenta memeluk Mio.

"Hyunbin?" Mio menggeleng

"Jihoon?" Mio menggeleng lagi

"Neechan, aku tahu ini tentang Jihoon" Tangisannya semakin kencang

"Aku bodoh. Aku bodoh. Semua orang membenciku" Kenta berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

"Kita antar Jihoon saja. Biar tenang. Aku akan mengantarmu" Mio menggeleng. Kenta tersenyum, dia tahu kakaknya ingin tetapi gengsi.

"Yasudah. Kalau mau, ke kamar saja ya. Mumpung appa dan eomma lagi diluar" Kata Kenta sambil meninggalkan kakaknya. KATALK! Terdapat notifikasi dari grup chatnya.

 **GROUP CHAT**

 **ALL I WANNA DO IS…**

 **Kang Daniel** : Pagi Sunshine!

 **Ong Seungwoo** : Ayang udah bangun?

 **Kang Daniel** : Geli Jirr!!! PClah.

 **Mio** : Guys…

 **Byeongari** : noona kenapa ?

 **Lai** **Guanlin** : noona kenapa ? (2)

 **Ong Seungwoo** : nggak ke bandara?

 **Mio** : ngapain?

 **Ong** **Seungwoo** : si Jeojang kan cabut hari ini

 **Mio** : Oh nggak. Ngapain..

 **Kang Daniel** : susul gih. Daripada nyesel

 **Byeongari** : noona beneran suka Jihoon ya?

 **Mio** : Entahlah

 **Kang Daniel** : Kita udah sadar kok. Mio, kalau kamu emang sayang mending samperin. Semua orang tahu kalau Jihoon cinta mati sama kamu. Inget Mio, lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai.

 **Ong Seungwoo** : kayak cinta kamu ke aku ya bebs ?

 **Kang Daniel** : ONG!

 **Ong Seungwoo** : RT Ayang.

 **Kang Daniel** : Mio, jangan sampai kamu menyesal. Kita nggak akan tahu kapan dia akan balik. Jangan sampai perjuangannya sia-sia. Jangan sampai kamu telat menyadarinya bahwa Jihoon adalah orang yang pantas untuk kamu.

 **Lai Guanlin** : lagi kita setuju kok, kalau emang Jiejie sama Jihoon. Selama Jiejie bahagia

 **Byeongari** : Cie yang mundur. Kalah start ama si Jeojang

 **Lai Guanlin** : apaan sih. Gajelas.

 **Kang Seungwoo** : cie yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Baru kusadari, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan

 **Kang Daniel** : ONG ITU NAMA TOLONG DIKONDISIKAN!

 **Kang Daniel** : Lo bukannya suka sama Mio, Lin?

 **Byeongari** : Ho.oh. Bukannya gege udah ngincer Noona dari pas putus sama Yongguk Sunbae?

 **Lai Guanlin** : Ngaco! Nggak lah. Gosip darimana itu!!!

 **Mio** : Guanlin sukanya kamu, Byeongari…

 **Byeongari** : Noona serius ih. Masa Guanlin suka sama Seonho?

 **Lai Guanlin** : Kamu pikir kenapa aku mau repot-repot jadi duo Byeongarinya Jiejie kalau bukan karena kamu? Aku serius suka sama kamu.

 **Byeongari** : Sama dong kayak Seonho!

 **Byeongari** : Eh kepencet!

 **Byeongari** : Salah kirim. Tadi hapenya Seonho diambil sama Seungho hyung. Jangan dianggap serius ya, Guanlin.

 **Lai** **Guanlin** : PM yaaa :D

 **Kang Seungwoo** : Love is in the air!!!

 **Kang Seungwoo** : Semua berkat ONGNIEL IS SCIENCE

 **Kang Daniel** : ONG ITU NAMANYA GANTI!

 **Kang Seungwoo** : btw Mio mana ?

 **Lai Guanlin** : lagi ngejar Jihoon kali

 **Byeongari** : asikk!!! SEONHO SUKA SEONHO SUKA

Mio berlari ke kamar Kenta dan mendobrak pintunya.

"Kenta! Let's go!" Kenta tersenyum dan mengambil kunci mobilnya

Perjalanan memakan waktu 3 jam akibat jalanan yang sangat macet. Mio mulai ketakutan karena takut tidak sempat untuk menemui Jihoon dan menyatakan perasaannya. Ini sudah jam 3, berarti kesempatan untuk bertemu Jihoon tinggal 1 jam lagi.

Sesampainya disana, Mio langsung menarik Kenta masuk ke dalam bandara dan berlari. Kenta sudah kewalahan mencoba menghubungi Samuel dan Jihoon tetapi nomornya tidak terdaftar. Bahkan mereka sudah meminta bantuan informasi. Mio dan Kenta berkeliaran di sekitar bandara untuk mencari Jihoon cs. Waktu sisa 30 menit sebelum keberangkatan.

"JIHOON! DIMANA KAMU!" Mio berteriak.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Jihoon sangat berharap Mio akan datang untuknya. Tapi, hingga saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan datang. Nomor mereka sudah tidak aktif lagi. Jadi susah untuk menghubunginya.

"Ada kabar dari noona?" kata Samuel. Jihoon menggeleng

"30 menit lagi ya" kata Samuel mengingatkan. Jihoon mengangguk. Jihoon merasa ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"JIHOON!" Jihoon melihat siapa yang datang. Itu adalah Mio yang langsung memeluk Jihoon.

"Noona. Kenapa pucat sekali? Noona nggak apa-apa?" Mio melepaskan pelukannya

"Jihoon, aku tahu aku bodoh sekali. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku malah memilih Hyunbin, bukan dirimu"

"Noona, gwenchana". Jihoon mengeluarkan kalung yang berinisialkan "J" dan memasangkannya pada Mio.

"Ini untuk noona agar terus ingat untuk Jihoon" Jantung Mio berdetak keras dan lidahnya membeku.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memberikan ini, tadinya aku ingin memberikannya saat noona menjadi milikku. Tapi, sepertinya mustahil. Jadi aku kasih sekarang hehe. Jangan lupain Jihoon ya noona, mana tau Jihoon balik ke sini lagi" Mio memegang kalung itu. Kalungnya sederhana tapi cantik. Mio tersenyum.

"Sudah jam segini. Kajja. Imigrasi lama" kata Jinyoung

"Kita permisi ya. Terima kasih atas keramahan keluarga Takada selama ini. Kami permisi" kata Jihoon membungkukkan badan dan pergi

"Tunggu sebentar!" Mio menghentikannya.

\--Jihoon POV--

"Tunggu sebentar!" Noona menghentikanku. Aku berbalik dan melihat noona berlari kearahku. Aku tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan noona sekarang. Noona mencium bibirku. Ini ciuman pertamaku dan noona yang mengambilnya. Aku berusaha membalas ciumannya perlahan, karena aku tidak tahu cara ciuman yang baik dan benar.

"Ini adalah hadiah dariku. Ciuman pertamaku. Jihoon~kun, daisuki da yo!" Aku bahagia mendengarnya. Akhirnya noona membalas perasaanku.

"Noona, maukah kau menungguku sampai aku kembali?" kataku. Noona mengangguk. Aku mengecup kening dan bibir noona sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kulihat noona tersenyum malu dan memegangi kalung pemberianku.

"Ah noona!" Noona melihatku

"Nae maeum soge Jeojang! Tunggu aku noona!"

Akhirnya kami berempat langsung bergegas ke kantor imigrasi dan pergi ke Jerman.


	7. Chapter 7 (Complete)

**10 tahun kemudian**

 **Kenta's Wedding**

\--Mio POV--

Hari ini kembaranku akan menikah. Betapa bahagianya aku karena lelaki kesayanganku akan melepaskan masa lajangnya. Tebak siapa pendampingnya? Tentu saja Jin Longguo. Aku sangat bahagia, aku dapat melihat senyuman di wajahnya. Aku yakin bahwa mereka sangat serasi, pantas saja Longguo memilihnya.

"Kenta, akhirnya kamu menikah" Kenta tersenyum

"Neechan kapan?" aku tertawa

"Masih menunggu lamaran" kataku

"Menunggu lamaran apa Park Jihoon?" kata Daniel dari arah pintu

"Hey bro! Cieee kapan nyusul sama Ong" kata Kenta

"Iya nih, Guanlin sama Seonho aja udah mau resmi. Kalian kapan?" kataku

"Kamu sendiri?" kata Daniel.

"Ah sudah-sudah. Kalian bantu eomma sama appa, aku temenin Kenta disini" kataku. Mereka mengangguk dan keluar.

"Neechan aku gugup" Kenta memegang tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan memegang tangannya

"Everything's gonna be alright" Aku memeluk Kenta dengan erat. Kenta melihat kearah kalung yang aku pakai.

"Sudah ada kabar dari Jihoon?" Aku menggeleng

"Aku sudah kabari Samuel tentang pernikahanku. Tapi Samuel bilang, Jihoon sibuk"

"Kamu apa sih. Lagi juga aku tidak peduli dengan dia, aku yakin pasti dia sudah ada yang punya dan bahagia"

"Neechan, berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia. Apapun yang terjadi, Neechan nggak boleh sedih. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku siap membantumu" Aku mengangguk.

"Iya sayang."

"Tampannya pengantinku ini" Seseorang datang dari pintu.

"Longguo, kenapa kau disini? Pamali tahu" kataku

"Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa kau akan jadi kakak iparku, bukan pendampingku" kata Longguo. Aku hanya tertawa getir.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu sakit. Aku dulu memang mencintaimu, tetapi Kenta merebutmu dariku" Kenta dan Longguo melihatku dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kalian ini. Itukan masa lalu. Sekarang, kau harus menjaga dan mencintai Kenta. Jangan kecewakan dia. Kenta juga, jaga cinta pertamaku ini. Haha" Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Sudah aku mau menyambut tamu. Semangat kalian semua! Longguo, keluar" kataku sambil menjewer sang pengantin pria. Kenta hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kami.

"Arigatou, neechan" kata Kenta sambil tersenyum saat aku menutup pintunya.

Aku keluar menghampiri Daniel dan Seungwoo. Kenapa hatiku sesak, saat melihat kalung ini. Ah sudahlah. Dia pasti sudah bahagia disana dan melupakanku.

"Mio!" kata seseorang bersuara parau

"Hyunbin! Apa kabar?" Daniel dan Seungwoo menatap kami.

"Baik-baik. Kenalin ini istriku, Minhyun" Minhyun membungkuk, begitupun dengan diriku.

"Aduh cantiknya. Maaf nggak bisa dateng waktu itu, aku ada operasi dadakan soalnya."

"Iya santai aja. Kapan-kapan main kerumah yuk, hitung-hitung sebagai ganti karena kau tidak datang" kata Minhyun

"Nanti kalau aku ada waktu sengang, aku datang. Masuk masuk, acaranya sudah mau dimulai" Hyunbin dan Minhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam aula pernikahan.

"Baru kusadari, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan" kata Seungwoo sambil menyanyi

"Apaan sih ih, masa lalu tau nggak" kataku kesal

"Iyalah, Hyunbin masa lalu. Tapi Jihoon tetap dihati" kata Daniel. Aku menginjak kakinya untuk diam.

"Noona apa kabar?" seseorang memanggilku

"Sa-samuel, Daehwi, Jinyoung!" aku mencari seseorang lainnya.

"Jihoon masih di Jerman. Dia belum tahu kapan kembali. Sekarang dia sangat sibuk" kata Jinyoung

"Ah ne! Kalau gitu, silahkan masuk acaranya sudah mau dimulai" Kami semua bergegas masuk.

\--Author POV--

Acara berlangsung dengan khidmat. Mio menitikkan air mata karena adiknya sudah mengikrarkan janji suci dengan lelaki yang dicintainya, Longguo. Mio memegang kalung pemberian Jihoon yang tidak pernah ia lepas. Sejujurnya Mio ingin berada di altar dan mengucapkan janji suci dengan Jihoon, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya. Ya! Mio menunggu Jihoon selama 10 tahun dan mereka belum berkabar sejak 10 tahun lalu. Bahkan Mio yakin bahwa Jihoon sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan pelemparan bunga. Banyak wanita dan lelaki single yang bersiap-siap untuk berebut bunga tersebut, termasuk Mio.

"Semua siap ya! Satu dua tiga!" Kenta melemparkan bunga itu ke arah tamu undangan. Mio berusaha mendapatkannya, tetapi nihil. Bahkan Mio tidak tahu bunga itu jatuh ketangan siapa. Tiba-tiba, hal yang tidak tertuga terjadi. Seseorang mengambil alih altar dan membuat semua orang terkejut. Ya! Dia melihat sosok yang dicintainya! Park Jihoon! Tapi penampilannya beda sekali. Jihoon terlihat lebih rapi dan berwibara. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan meleleh, terutama para wanita lajang. Mio melihat bahwa dialah yang mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Tetapi Mio berusaha tenang, mungkin saja bunga itu untuk kekasihnya.

"Apa kabar semuanya? Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Kenta dan Yongguk sunbae atas pernikahannya. Maaf kalau tiba-tiba aku jadi wedding crasher hahaha. Wah! Hyunbin sunbae sudah punya gandengan, gantengnya belum hilang rupanya. Guanlin dan Seonho, kudengar kalian sudah bertunangan ya? Kalau menikah jangan lupa undang ya hehe. Dan OngNiel is Science, kapan kalian akan berdiri di altar ini? Hahaha. Sudah lama sekali ya, ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke Korea setelah 10 tahun demi Kenta sunbae. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah apabila tidak bisa menghadiri acara ini. Selain itu juga, aku disini untuk bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang membuatku seperti ini, Mio Takada". Semua orang menggodaku dan bersiul karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon.

"Noona, kau telah mengajariku apa artinya cinta. Selama 10 tahun aku hidup di Jerman, aku merasakan bahwa kekuatan cinta adalah segalanya. Aku bisa seperti ini karena cinta dan setelah penantian panjangku, aku akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai" DEG! Hati Mio hancur mendengarnya. Ini salahnya menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintainya, salahnya karena menunggu hal yang tidak pasti, salahnya karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Mio berusaha tenang meskipun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Mio melihat Jihoon berjalan kearahnya.

"Noona, terima kasih karena sudah menungguku. Tapi maaf, bisa tolong lepaskan kalungnya" Semua orang kaget, termasuk Mio. Tanpa sengaja Mio menitikkan air matanya dan memberikan kalung itu pada Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku yang terlambat untuk mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku memang menunggumu. Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia dengan wanita terpilih itu, dia pantas untuk mendapatkanmu." Kata Mio yang berusaha untuk tegar. Jihoon tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Noona ini ngomong apa sih?" Jihoonpun berlutut dan mengeluarkan cincin dari sakunya. Mio sangat terkejut.

"Takada Mio, kamu tahu bahwa hanya kaulah yang aku cintai. Tidak ada wanita yang aku inginkan selain dirimu. Ciumanmu, pelakukanmu padaku, tawamu yang membuatku kuat. Untuk itulah, di depan altar ini, di depan semua orang, maukah kau mengganti namamu menjadi Nyonya Park?" Mio senang dan tertawa. Bisa-bisanya dia bercanda di saat seperti ini.

"So will you marry me, noona?" Mio mengangguk dan Jihoon memasangkan cincinnya ke jari manis Mio. Mio memeluk Jihoon dan menangis bahagia.

"Kenapa kau meminta kalungnya?" kata Mio

"Karena kalung itu terlalu jelek untuk dipakai orang sepertimu". Mio menggeleng.

"Kalung itulah yang membuat aku menunggumu, pasangkan lagi nanti"

"Iya. Noona tahu, apa yang membuatku yakin bahwa noona akan menungguku?"

"Apa itu?" Jihoon langsung mencium bibir Mio dengan lembut. Muka Mio memerah.

"Mau langsung di sah-in sekarang?" kata Seungwoo.

" YA ONG SEUNGWOO! LAMAR DANIEL SEKARANG" kata Mio

"Kan bunganya Jeojang yang megang. Jadi batal kan lamarannya" Kata Seungwoo

"Mwo?" kata Daniel

"Eh ketauan deh. Yaudahlah ya! Niel nikah yuk?" colek Seungwoo

"OGAH! INI ORANG NGGAK ADA ROMANTIS ROMANTISNYA COBA!"

"Niel. Ayo ah, malu dong sama yang lain"

"Yaudah iya!" Kata Daniel ketus

"Mau di sahin sekarang? Mumpung udah ada si kecil nih" Kata Seungwoo sambil menunjuk perut Daniel. Daniel melotot dan menjewer Seungwoo keluar.

"Ini anak rewel banget sumpah" kata Daniel

"Ah iya ampun ay, sakit ay" kata Seungwoo sambil mengikuti Daniel. Seluruh tamu undangan tertawa melihat kelakuan pasangan itu.

"Acaranya meriah ya" Kata Yongguk sambil mengecup bibir Kenta. Kenta mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Mio.

"Akhirnya Neechan bahagia" kata Kenta sambil menitikkan air mata

"Nyonya Park" kata Jihoon

"Mmmm…" kata Mio

"Nae maeum soge jeojang" kata Jihoon dengan gayanya yang imut.

\--NAE MAEUM SOGE JEOJANG--

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita yang tidak jelas ini :D

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya juga ya….

Untuk :

-Guest "Jihoon imut banget sih" et al : Thank you yaa, author emang cinta mati sama Kentalay dan Kencall. Vernon dibawa-bawa, biar pada baper sama flashbacknya Muel #jahat hahaha

-Guest "IYKWIM et all" : Thank you kritiknya. Aku nulis ini buat have fun kok

-Guest "Apa jangan-jangan Longguo selingkuh sama Kenta" : Selingkuh nggak, tapi emang Longguonya yang nyerong hahaha. Thank you udah bacaaa…

-Guest ":sabar ya dek et all" : iya. Itu anak-anak PD101 yang keluar gitu. Author lebih sayang Kencall daripada Mio hahaha. Thank you udah baca.

-Guest "Jujur aku sih rela et all": KENCALL ANTI KARAM hahaa… Thank you udah baca :D

Mungkin author akan nulis fanfic cast x readers lagi, tapi masih bingung castnya siapa. Kalau ada request mau pairing dan genre ceritanya apa, please let me know on my instagram @rkm2803.

Stay tune for the next story, guys!!!


End file.
